I'll Be
by MaggieMoves
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge, lots of fluff :  Review. Oh and I skipped a few songs because I just wasn't feeling them. Enjoy!


Summer Nights—Rascal Flatts  
Gabe, Suki, CJ and Ian were sitting in a grassy area outside. It was hot outside, summer time in…wherever they were, and the sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the teens. Gabe was sitting by Suki. "You want to kiss me." "Gabe, that hyper-suasion is totally unfair." Suki replied. Overhearing the conversation, CJ and Ian laughed at their friends as they turned back to the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?" CJ asked, but Ian wasn't looking at the sun. "Yeah you are." CJ turned to look at Ian and her breath hitched in her chest at their close proximity. "I mean, yeah it is."

If Eyes Could Speak- Devon Werkheiser (Ian's POV)

You know that expression, "if eyes could speak"? Well I wish they could. It's easy enough for CJ. To her, they actually do, and she can obviously read mine. On top of that she's obviously doing that whole hard-to-get thing. The way she looks at me…it's just so confusing. Does she like me? She obviously knows I like her. I'd just like to be in her shoes for one day. Scratch that…heels don't look comfortable. But you get what I mean. It's just killing me how easy it is for her to know I like her, but I have to go through all of this anticipation just wondering. It's. Killing. Me.

The Orange and the Green- the Grehan Sisters

SKIPPED

High School Never Ends- Bowling for Soup

SKIPPED

I'll Be- Edwin McCain (CJ's POV)

No PDA. Those were the rules here at Tower Prep. But does it count if he's not your boyfriend? Sure you want him to be…sometime. But this just doesn't seem like the time, given the circumstances. Plus could you really call it PDA if we were in his room with the door closed? No, not what you think. He was just consoling me.

"Why did you think even for a second he was a good guy?"

"I-don't know. I guess I'm just not meant to be with anyone."

"Come on Ceej, you know that's not true. You're like, the perfect girl. You're funny, smart, trustworthy…" He looked at me with those eyes, the ones that penetrate my soul. Cheesy, I know, but those are the eyes that when you look into them…you know he's being serious. "Beautiful. These guys here, they're just…guys don't worry about it. We're all jerks." That made me laugh. He always knows how to make me feel better.

"Thanks, I feel the exact same way. You're like the perfect guy. You're strong, loyal, funny, sweet…and not to mention cute."

"Hmm, well, you're perfect, and you say I'm perfect, hey we could be like the perfect couple!"

"Ian that's the worst pick up line ever" I laughed.

"So is that a no?"

"Are you kidding me?" Our faces got closer and closer. "Hey, Archer"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there for me"

"Anytime CJ"

Hold On- Michael Bublé

SKIPPED

Diplomats Son- Vampire Weekend (CJ's POV)

We were lying together on his bed, quietly. Not an awkward quiet, but a comfortable quiet, and he was unconsciously slowly rubbing circles on my back. "Hey Ian?" "Yeah Ceej? Something on your mind?" "What did your dad do? What was his work?" "I don't really know; something in business? Why? What brought on this question?" "Just thinking. I wonder what my dad did. If I even had a dad, you never know, maybe he died." "Come on C, don't think like that." He readjusted us. "You know what I think?" I shook my head and looked at him, inferring to go on. "I think he was a king, of a great land, and I bet you were the most beautiful princess in the whole world. You're definitely the most beautiful girl here, so it's not a far shot." He smirked at me. I laughed at hit him playfully on the chest. "Stop joking, I'm being serious." He put on a fake shocked look. "So was I! Are you calling me a liar?" he said as he jumped up and flipped us around, I was now on my back and he was above me, keeping his weight on his hands. "No!" "Liar!" "Now look who's calling me a liar!" I went into a fit of laughter, seeing as he was tickling me. "No PDA." A monitor nonchalantly said as he passed Ian's room. "Maybe we should close my door from now on." "Yeah like THAT would go over well with the monitors." I said as I pushed him off me, grabbed my things, and started leaving. I turned around at the door. "Goodnight Ian" "'Night beautiful."

Hollywood- Michael Bublé

SKIPPED

My First Kiss- 3Oh!3 feat. Ke$ha (CJ's POV)

We were sitting under the "bleachers" if you could call them that, in the buffer arena. We were just talking, he's so sweet, and such a great listener. We were sitting close, and he was keeping me warm. We were just starting to date, and we hadn't gone very far. We were just looking at each other now, and it was getting a little…intimate? He started to lean in, but I backed away. "What's wrong, beautiful?" "I've never kissed anyone before, at least that I know of." "I find that hard to believe," he smirked and finished doing what he intended to do. It was the greatest first kiss I've ever had. No pun intended. It was Ian Archer. He made anything you did with him perfect, even his crazy adventures he gets you into. He IS perfect.


End file.
